The Sweetest Thing
by Dzeta
Summary: AU. Hyoga cometió un gran error y ahora, arrepentido y decidido a todo, viaja a París buscando la manera de enmendarlo. ¿Logrará el ruso que Shun lo perdone? YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El manga de Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, así como el respectivo anime (basado en dicho manga), mismo que también pertenece al estudio de Toei Animation . Este fic -desde la primera letra hasta la última-, así como la idea "original" y los personajes originales (OC) que no pertenezcan al canon son propiedad de la ficker Dzeta; y es escrito con mucho gusto y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

 **Warnings: Fanfiction yaoi (relación chico/chico). Si no te agrada este tipo de contenido o te sientes ofendido(a) en alguna forma, este es el momento de cerrar la página. De lo contrario, espero que disfrutes la lectura.**

* * *

 **The Sweetest Thing**

 **I**

Su reloj de pulso marca las once cuarenta y tres de la noche cuando la puerta del jet privado se abre y él da un paso hacía el sorprendentemente cálido airecillo estival de Julio.

De pie en la cima de la escalerilla, Hyōga contiene las intensas ganas de estirarse igual que un gato que despierta aletargado y, soltando un suspiro, se da solo un momento para contemplar el extenso paisaje citadino que se abre ante él.

—París. La _Ville lumière_ —musita en perfecto francés pero con su característico acento ruso.

Apenas puede creer lo diferente que es este paisaje colmado de luces que resplandecen en la distancia de los helados y escarpados picos montañosos siberianos que vio hace veinticinco horas. Sin embargo, no es muy diferente al panorama veraniego de Tokio, lugar que ha contemplado hace escasas siete horas.

Hyōga solo permaneció un par de horas allá, tiempo más que suficiente para enterarse por Seiya y Saori de que Shun había abandonado sus estudios de medicina después de que ellos habían terminado su relación — _Después de que yo tuve la estúpida idea de dejarlo_ se recrimina el ruso por enésima vez en ese día—, y en un incomprensible y extraño giro de circunstancias (incomprensible y extraño para Hyōga) Shun había decidido hacer caso a aquel ridículo comentario que Jabú le hizo hace muchos años, en la presentación de ambos durante el torneo galáctico, y ahora es ni más ni menos que un famoso actor de cine.

* * *

Por muy ridícula y extraña que le parezca la idea, Hyōga tiene que admitir que Shun sí que tiene bastante éxito como actor.

Los enormes y luminosos pósters que anuncian la première de _"El Guardián"_ (estreno que tendrá lugar al día siguiente en cada uno de los cines de la ciudad) no dejan duda alguna de ello.

 _"El Guardián"_ es el titulo de la segunda parte de una famosa saga literaria de ciencia ficción y fantasía llamada _"Entre dos mundos"_. Y en la adaptación cinematográfica Shun interpreta a uno de los tres protagonistas principales. De hecho, en esta segunda película, él es quien tiene el rol más relevante.

Así pues, el título, el reparto, la fecha y el horario del evento cubren la parte superior e inferior del cartel mientras que la imagen en solitario de Shun abarca todo el centro del anuncio, y una cintilla roja estampada con grandes letras blancas que atraviesa la esquina inferior derecha del marco, reza "ENTRADAS AGOTADAS".

Hay anuncios en casi cada esquina. Hyōga los ve a través de la ventanilla del Jaguar deportivo que Saori puso a su disposición por medio de la filial de la Fundación Graude en París, cada vez que hace alto debido a la luz roja de los semáforos.

Exiliado por decisión propia en aquella casi inhóspita aldea siberiana alejada de la civilización — _Por mi enorme y soberana estupidez_ vuelve a reprocharse—, nunca tuvo conocimiento del giro de los acontecimientos. Por causa de una locura repentina (Hyōga no puede definir el motivo de su proceder de otra manera) provocada por la monotonía en la que se sumieron al vivir una paz a la que no estaban acostumbrados, sin nuevas batallas ni poderosos enemigos que vencer, dejó que su amor por Shun se enfriara hasta el punto en que llegó a pensar que su relación no tenía futuro y terminó con él. Lo dejó y se marchó sin hacer caso a las suplicas de Shun para que se quedara e intentaran salvar lo que tenían.

Y por más de cinco años Hyōga estuvo plenamente convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta al alejarse de él. Imaginaba que gracias a eso Shun se había dedicado por completo a sus estudios (mismos que inició tiempo después de recuperarse de la batalla que libraron en el Inframundo) y al fin había logrado convertirse en un médico competente, haciendo así realidad su sueño de ayudar a las personas desvalidas, aquellas que no podían acceder a servicios de salud adecuados por no contar con medios económicos suficientes. Por eso, mientras mira fijamente la imagen de Shun vestido con chaqueta negra cerrada hasta el cuello, guantes oscuros, y un pantalón de cuero ceñido a sus largas y torneadas piernas, Hyōga no puede evitar sorprenderse y preguntarse cómo pudo Shun dejar a un lado sus sueños y dar ese giro tan drástico en poco más de cinco años.

—Un actor… Eso es tan "no como tú"… No luces como el joven candoroso y dulce que recuerdo—musita, su atención totalmente puesta en la imagen de su antiguo amigo y amante—pero, de alguna forma, hay algo en ti que no…—Hyōga entrecierra los ojos de manera suspicaz, como si quisiera ver más allá de lo que aparece a simple vista— Me pregunto si realmente eres tan diferente ahora…

En el cartel Shun empuña una katana cuya hoja curvada resplandece como si estuviera hecha de pura luz de luna. Sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza está protegiendo el acceso a un portal de paredes altas, minuciosamente labradas con cristales que refulgen exactamente igual que la hoja de la katana. En el fondo de dicho portal brilla un resplandor dorado que contrasta profundamente con la estilizada y oscura silueta de Shun, y también con el verde bosque de su alborotada cabellera, realzando su figura y dándole un aspecto realmente imponente.

Pero no es solo ese contraste lo que llama la atención de Hyōga, no, lo que definitivamente lo cautiva; lo que hace que se le seque la boca en un segundo y luego lo hace salivar abundantemente es la expresión en los ojos y en el rostro de Shun. Es una expresión endemoniadamente tensa y determinada pero, al mismo tiempo, muy, _muy_ sensual. Y no es que la situación sea algo sexual. No lo es en absoluto.

La katana está en el aire, defendiendo férreamente su posición, mientras en la filosa cuchilla de la espada brilla el reflejo amenazador de un par de ojos inyectados de ponzoñoso rojo escarlata, pero es la determinación y la fuerza en la indómita mirada aguamarina de Shun lo que le da ese toque atractivo y sensual a la imagen. Es la manera firme en la que Shun se planta. Es la valentía con la que sus ojos miran a la siniestra criatura que se alza frente a él y sentencian " _No pasarás mientras yo esté de pie"_.

Es tan intenso que Hyōga se siente completamente hipnotizado por él, y es en ese instante cuando entiende que ese Shun no es tan diferente del que él conoció. Sí, su imagen no es la del muchacho dulce y candoroso, sin embargo, sigue siendo _Shun_ , aquel chico dueño de un fogoso espíritu de pelea que siempre se plantó determinado y valiente ante cualquier enemigo.

Y Hyōga simplemente no puede quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Han pasado cinco años. El tiempo le ha sentado bastante bien. Es todavía más hermoso que cuando éramos más jóvenes…— se dice a sí mismo mientras, lenta y ávidamente, recorre la tenue curva de las cejas y la línea recta de la nariz hasta parar en el labio inferior que Shun está mordiendo con evidente tensión— Y seguramente, igual que hace años, todas las chicas deben estar vueltas locas por él—agrega, soltando un bufido y riendo un poco al recordar los estridentes gritos enamorados de las mujeres que clamaban por Shun durante su enfrentamiento con Jabú en el torneo galáctico, cuando eran solo adolescentes.

Se queda mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo cómo esa expresión decidida pero colmada de una sensualidad no premeditada hace que su respiración se agite.

Repentinamente un calor intenso surge en su estómago y se extiende por todo su cuerpo llegando hasta la punta de cada uno de sus dedos, causándole un delicioso hormigueo de excitación en el proceso.

—Siempre ha sido muy hermoso —musita para sí, perdido aún en esa maravillosa sensación, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarla mejor

 _"¿Cómo pude volverme ciego ante toda la belleza que hay en él?"_ piensa, con la imagen de Shun dibujándose nítida detrás de sus parpados _"Y esa fuerza indómita en sus ojos es… ¡Dios! No sé cómo pude aburrirme de él. Fui un tonto. Tonto, tonto, ¡mil veces tonto!"_

Sumido en sus cavilaciones, el rubio no atina a reaccionar sino hasta que el estridente sonido proveniente de la bocina del auto que está detrás del suyo lo sobresalta devolviéndolo de golpe al aquí y al ahora.

Aturdido, abre los ojos y vuelve su atención al frente. La luz verde del semáforo está parpadeando y la bocina del auto de atrás sigue sonando con insistencia. Hyōga bufa molesto por la interrupción pero pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo haciendo que el auto salga disparado hacia la curva que lo llevará al centro de la ciudad, al _George V_ , un hotel que está a quince minutos del cine en el que tendrá lugar la première estelar de la película; donde sabe que están hospedados todos los actores que asistirán a dicha première para convivir con los fanáticos, y donde él tiene una reservación con fecha de llegada pero no de partida.

Y es que Hyōga viajó a Paris con el único propósito de reparar el muy absurdo y estúpido error que cometió hace más de cinco años, cuando pensó que terminar su relación con Shun era una buena idea.

 _"Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde"_ se dice _"Solo espero que no me hayas olvidado"._

* * *

Al llegar al hotel, su primer impulso es preguntar en la recepción el número de la habitación de Shun para ir a buscarlo enseguida porque el deseo de verlo en persona ha estado aguijoneándolo constantemente desde que apartó los ojos de aquel cartel, y ahora es tan fuerte que raya en la desesperación. Sin embargo, cuando mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que ya pasa de media noche, se recuerda a sí mismo que no puede ir y plantarse delante de su puerta a esa hora tan inoportuna solo porque se está muriendo de ganas de verlo.

Sabe que debe hacer esto bien, que no puede echar a perder la que podría ser su única oportunidad para reconquistarlo. Así que, en vez de presentarse frente a él así como así, Hyōga se contiene y decide seguir el plan que trazó durante las largas horas de vuelo sabiendo que nadie, salvo Ikki, conoce los gustos y aversiones de Shun tan bien como él, y esa es su carta fuerte ahora.

 _"Debo ser paciente y esperar. Conozco a Shun, y lo que tengo preparado para él atraerá toda su atención hacia mí. Entonces podré verlo"._

Así pues, resuelto a no volver a sabotearse a sí mismo, solo pide su habitación sin hacer ninguna pregunta sobre Shun y después sube al cuarto piso. Sin cambiarse de ropa, se quita los zapatos y se deja caer sobre la mullida cama.

Enseguida se pierde entre las brumas del sueño; un sueño en el que ve al Shun de diecisiete años envolviéndolo cariñosamente entre sus brazos mientras le sonríe feliz, tal y como siempre solía hacer. Pero, luego, ese chico risueño se desvanece lentamente y en su lugar aparece el Shun de veintidós, el Shun del cartel, el hombre de las ropas de cuero negro, quien lo mira fijamente con sus ojos aguamarina colmados de fuerza y determinación.

Hyōga musita su nombre vez tras vez mientras se abraza con ansias a su almohada, como si esta fuera Shun, y sueña que ese Shun de veintidós lo besa tal como hacía aquel de diecisiete. Con alegría. Con pasión. Con amor.

* * *

 **N.A: Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sweetest Thing**

 **II**

Al despertar lo primero que hace es buscar su agenda electrónica, y luego pasa poco más de veinte minutos haciendo varias llamadas telefónicas.

Cuando al fin cuelga el teléfono, Hyōga agradece que su querido maestro Camus le haya enseñado su lengua natal durante sus años de entrenamiento en Siberia pues, aunque su acento ruso es muy marcado y su manejo del francés no es totalmente perfecto, sí ha sido más que suficiente para darse a entender y poner en marcha su plan.

Ahora todo está listo, solo resta concertar una cita con Shun. Y para eso va a necesitar un poco de ayuda del recepcionista del hotel.

Se da una ducha rápida, y luego se viste mientras se mira al espejo y decide que no quiere gastar tiempo afeitando esa incipiente barba de tres días porque, pensándolo bien, no le queda nada mal. La deja tal como está y, después de ajustar debidamente los bajos de su camisa azul rey dentro de los vaqueros negros que lleva puestos, se ocupa en arreglar rápidamente los rebeldes mechones rubios que al final termina sujetando en una discreta cola de caballo; solo aquellos que son más cortos caen descuidadamente sobre su frente y mejillas.

Luego, sin darle un último vistazo a su imagen en el espejo, se enfunda en una larga gabardina oscura y sale de la habitación mientras va colocándose sus gafas gris plata.

* * *

—Listo. Su pedido está hecho, _monseiur_ —dice amablemente el recepcionista del hotel luego de colgar el teléfono—. Solo falta que me diga a quien de nuestros huéspedes debo enviar su regalo—. Extendiéndole una pequeña hoja de papel y un bolígrafo, mientras mantiene su atención fija en la pantalla del computador checando la lista de huéspedes, pregunta:—¿Desea firmarla?

—El regalo es para Shun Kido. No es necesario poner mi nombre, él sabrá quién la envía en cuanto la vea. Pero quiero que lleve un mensaje—dice, dejando sus gafas grises sobre el mostrador para tomar el bolígrafo y el trozo de papel. Durante un momento piensa con cuidado qué tipo de palabras debe usar para dirigirse a Shun y decide arriesgarse—. ¿Podrías encargarte de que las coloquen juntas sobre su mesita de luz, por favor? Así, de esta forma —aclara, mostrándole—; una sobre la otra. Es importante.

— _Oui, monsieur_. Ehm, disculpe… ¿Ha dicho que su nombre es… Hyōga Kido? —pregunta el joven con un leve pero evidente toque de desconcierto en la voz.

—Así es, ¿hay algún problema?

—No, ninguno, _monsieur_ —se apresura a responder el recepcionista. Ligeramente nervioso, añade:—Solo deseo confirmar los datos.

Pero Hyōga comprende enseguida qué es lo que provoca su confusión. Shun es un chico, Hyōga también, y su regalo no es lo que se dice "algo de amigos". Encima, ambos tienen el mismo apellido. Es obvio lo que el recepcionista está pensando.

—No. No es lo que estás pensando—dice Hyōga enseguida—. Nosotros tenemos el mismo apellido pero de ninguna manera somos hermanos de sangre. Shun y yo fuimos pareja pero… terminamos. Y yo…, bueno… quiero volver con él.

—Entiendo. No tiene que explicarme nada—se apresura a decir el azorado muchacho—. Discúlpeme por suponer cosas.

Hyōga le sonríe.

—No hay nada que disculpar, André—aclara, fijándose en el nombre escrito en la pequeña placa dorada de la solapa del joven—. Es normal que te pareciera extraño.

—Mi extrañeza se debió al apellido —se anima a aclarar André viendo la confianza del ruso— porque, en realidad, _monsieur_ Kido tiene muchas fanáticas pero también abundan los admiradores masculinos que…

—¿Admiradores masculinos? —interrumpe Hyōga—Te refieres a chicos que son solo admiradores de sus películas, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento, _monsieur_ , pero me temo que no son solo esa clase de admiradores. Él realmente tiene mucho éxito entre los chicos. Diariamente, desde que _monsieur_ Kido llegó aquí, ellos le han enviado toda clase de regalos y notas. Por cierto, eso me recuerda que tengo que entregarle estos que llegaron hoy antes de que él se marche—dice, sacando de debajo del mostrador una gran montaña de ellos, todos dentro de una gran bolsa de celofán transparente—. En este tipo de entregas generalmente predominan los regalos de las chicas, pero ¿ve estos?

Hyōga observa el punto que el índice de André está señalándole con pequeños golpecitos entre los conejitos de peluche, las cajas de chocolates, las cartas de diferentes grosores (todas las cosas apretadas fuertemente unas contra otras debido al gran volumen que forman). Al fijarse bien, ve la esquinita de algo parecido a un empaque de ropa interior masculina.

—Al parecer, los chicos son muy afectos a enviarle este tipo de regalos. Ayer, por ejemplo, llegaron varios de estos, pero en la modalidad de _Slip_.

—¿A-ayer? ¿Quieres decir que estos son solo de hoy?

—Así es. Generalmente llegan acompañados con notas…, digamos, candentes—dice, usando un tono confidencial—. Y no es que pretenda enterarme, pero ellos no se molestan en ser discretos al respecto. Imagino que es así por toda la competencia que tienen con tantas chicas.

Hyōga está prácticamente boquiabierto pues no había imaginado que su ex fuera tan popular también entre los chicos. Claro, él _sabe_ lo encantador y adorable que Shun puede llegar a ser sin siquiera proponérselo, pero que ahora tenga a tantos admiradores masculinos tras de sí es francamente sorprendente e inesperado para él. E irritante. Mucho.

Y es que antes, cuando estaban juntos, Shun nunca atrajo intencionalmente la atención de otros hombres. Saber que ahora ellos se fijan tanto en él hace que Hyōga sienta una ardorosa, profunda y molesta punzada de celos. Se obliga a pensar que son solo "fans", que es imposible que alguno de ellos pudiera llegar a tener algo con Shun; pero aun así quiere golpear su cabeza contra el mostrador cuando la idea de que _podría_ pasar aparece, y que si pasara sería _su_ culpa por haber dejado a Shun.

Al final, haciendo acopio de su frío autocontrol, en vez de golpearse se limita a mirar la gran bolsa mientras su boca dibuja una marcada mueca de inconformidad.

Y, de pronto, mientras está mirando los regalos, se muerde los labios con cierta incertidumbre.

 _"¿Qué tal si alguno de esos chicos ha…?"_

—André—musita inseguro—, ¿alguno de ellos le ha enviado algo…, algo como lo que yo…?

—No, _monsieur_ , ninguno—se apresura a responder el recepcionista—Tampoco ninguna chica.

Hyōga suspira aliviado.

—Aunque podrían enviarlas en paquetería para que no sufran daño, a nadie se le ha pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. Ignoro por qué—dice André mientras hace a un lado la gran bolsa y vuelve su atención a la pantalla del computador—. Supongo que es porque tal vez no es un regalo muy común entre chicos.

 _"Afortunadamente"_ piensa Hyōga.

Dando un último pulso sobre el teclado, André mira su reloj y apunta:

—Todo está listo. En diez minutos llegará el mensajero de _"Aquarelle"_. _Monsieur_ Kido debe estar a punto de salir de su habitación para tomar su desayuno en el jardín, así que aprovecharé eso y me encargaré de que la entrega se realice tal como usted lo ha pedido.

—Muy bien, gracias—responde vagamente el ruso, mirando hacia el amplio pasillo lateral que conduce a la zona del jardín del hotel donde sabe que se encuentra ubicado el restaurante, pensando que solo tiene que recorrerlo para poder encontrarse con Shun. Pero desiste de sus ansias de hacerlo cuando se recuerda otra vez que, si quiere tener a su favor el elemento sorpresa, tiene que apegarse a su plan y no precipitarse—Ehm…, ¿sabes si tiene planeada alguna salida antes del medio día?

André saca un itinerario de debajo del mostrador y le da un rápido y eficiente vistazo.

—No tengo marcada ninguna salida en especial para él ni tampoco para ninguno de sus compañeros, salvo hasta medio día debido al evento de la première.

—Bien —responde Hyōga en tono meditabundo.

—Bien… Si necesita algo más—agrega solícitamente el joven recepcionista—, no dude en pedirlo, _monsieur_.

—Solo una cosa más—dice el rubio— ¿Podrías olvidar que debes entregarle a Shun todos esos regalos? —pide, señalando con el pulgar la gran montaña de objetos que aún están sobre el mostrador.

André eleva ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. Y cuando Hyōga se da cuenta de que está a punto de replicar, agrega con rapidez:

—Sé que es tu trabajo, y también sé que soy muy infantil por pedir algo así, pero yo… Yo realmente fui muy estúpido al dejar a Shun—musita frustrado. Hace una nueva pausa y sus ojos celestes se quedan fijos en la gran bolsa. Entonces vuelve a hablar, esta vez con un ritmo más acelerado y nervioso— Yo he llegado aquí muy seguro de mí y ahora debo parecer un tonto celoso porque no quiero que entregues esos regalos. Y es cierto, soy un tonto celoso... ¡Dioses, seguramente debes estar pensando que soy patético!… ¡Y lo soy, lo sé! Pero yo _realmente_ necesito hacer todo lo posible para recuperar a Shun porque él de verdad vale que haga lo que tenga que hacer, ¿comprendes?… Y, créeme, haré lo que sea… Cualquier cosa.

Esa última afirmación suena tan llena de determinación y anhelo mezclado con desesperación que André se siente francamente impulsado a ayudarlo.

—No se preocupe, _monsieur_. Pretextaré exceso de trabajo. Siempre funciona con mis jefes cuando olvido hacer algunas cosas—dice, riendo levemente.

Al escucharlo la expresión tensa y angustiada de Hyōga cambia a una sonrisa discreta pero brillante. Y simplemente, en perfecto francés, responde:

—Merci beaucoup, André.

Después se gira y camina hacia la puerta central de vidrio enmarcada por elaborada herrería negra para salir del hotel. Ha decidido que tomará su desayuno en otro lugar para evitar la enorme tentación de encontrarse con Shun.

* * *

El reloj de pared en la habitación de Shun ya está marcando las once con quince pero él está lejos de estar listo para la première porque el tiempo se le fue volando tomando su desayuno en el jardín del hotel mientras charlaba con sus compañeros de reparto y ahora vuelve a su habitación apurado, con las manos en el primer botón de su camisa y la intención de tomar una ducha rápida.

—Percy es un acaparador—se queja para sí en voz baja, soltando apresuradamente botón por botón y sacándose al mismo tiempo los zapatos—. Es encantador, sin duda—agrega con una sonrisa—, pero un acaparador al fin y al cabo. ¡No debí dejar que me retuviera tanto tiempo!

Su camisa sale volando entre un revuelo de tela azul cielo y él corre descalzo hacia su armario en busca de ropa interior, sus jeans oscuros, una camisa completamente blanca y su chamarra rojo vino. De pronto, cuando arroja el fajo de prendas sobre su cama, sus ojos verdes se topan con la hermosa rosa roja que descansa inocentemente sobre su mesita de luz.

Al verla, Shun se queda de piedra. Un remolino de calor ardiente le oprime el pecho en un segundo mientras todo pensamiento se congela en su mente. Si permanece de pie es solo porque, sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hace, está sujetándose con ambas manos de la puerta abierta de su armario.

Hacía _años_ que nadie dejaba rosas rojas sobre su mesita. No desde que Hyōga dejó de hacerlo, meses antes de marcharse.

Su cabeza está en caos total, y hay varias preguntas disparándose en su mente sin orden ni concierto. Sintiendo su corazón latir frenéticamente se aproxima a la pequeña mesa y se sienta, despacio y tembloroso, sobre la cama sin apartar sus sorprendidos ojos de la hermosa flor y sin atreverse a tocarla ni por error.

—¿C-cómo puede ser?, ¿quién hizo…?, ¿cómo es que esto está…? ¿Acaso Hyōga…? No, él se fue. N-no puede ser que ahora…

Pero, aun en medio de todo su desconcierto, Shun _sabe_ que esto solo puede ser obra de Hyōga porque es la _única_ persona que sabe lo mucho que a él le gustan las rosas. Y, especialmente, las rojas.

Antes, cuando ellos estaban juntos y su relación marchaba mejor que nunca, al despertar Shun siempre encontraba una preciosa rosa roja sobre su mesita de luz. Todas las mañanas sin excepción. En aquel tiempo la bella flor siempre venía acompañada de una pequeña nota colocada cuidadosamente sobre el largo y verde tallo.

Exactamente como ahora.

Shun se queda mirándola pasmado, mientras el recuerdo de lo que sentía al despertar y ver la hermosa rosa roja cada mañana surge en su mente; veloz como un relámpago, como si valiera nada el esfuerzo que ha hecho por enterrarlo bajo montañas de olvido, surge nítido e intenso.

 _"Él, sintiendo que el pecho le rebosa de alegría al verla. Él, sonriendo feliz, tomando la flor y besándola con cariño mientras, emocionado, se apresura a leer la pequeña nota. Él, guardando celosamente en su corazón cada palabra de amor escrita en el papel. Él, girándose sobre el colchón al escuchar la voz de un recién llegado Hyōga que susurra "Buenos días, Corazón" mientras busca sus labios. Él, entregándole sus besos y mucho más con ardiente anhelo, enamorado hasta la médula de los huesos"._

—Estúpidamente enamorado—musita Shun con los dientes apretados, apuñando los ojos y agitando la cabeza con fuerza queriendo ahuyentar el recuerdo.

La reminiscencia se esfuma pero la sensación que le ha dejado el recordar hace que el remolino de calor que antes le oprimió el pecho se convierta en una sensación punzante, algo casi físicamente doloroso. Hacía _años_ que no recordaba nada de eso, tantos, que creía haber desterrado esas memorias y todo lo que había sentido en aquellos momentos, pero ahora resulta que nunca se fueron en realidad. Todo sigue ahí, casi tan nítido como entonces.

Sobrepasado por esa certeza, Shun alarga la mano bruscamente en un arranque de desesperación y molestia, y toma la nota sin tocar la rosa.

Quiere romperla, pero no quiere hacerlo.

Sus dedos tiemblan (de ira o de nervios, en realidad no lo sabe) igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero luego apresan el papel con fuerza y decisión.

Sin pensarlo más abre la pequeña nota y lee.

 _"Buenos días, Corazón"._

Shun siente un vuelco tremendo en el pecho al leer esa frase, aunque no es capaz de definir si es un vuelco de indignación o es otra cosa.

 _"Lo sé, sé que no tengo derecho de llamarte así después de haberme marchado como lo hice. Pero no voy a disculparme porque aún seas mi Corazón"._

Ese sentir que Shun no sabe qué es crece en su pecho ante esa última declaración.

 _"Sé que hoy tienes un evento al que asistir (sí, me he enterado de que ahora eres un actor famoso), pero necesito verte y hablarte. Por favor, Shun. Es importante"._

 _"Estoy afuera del hotel, esperándote justo en la esquina con la 42"._

Shun se toma minutos enteros para calmar sus emociones y dejar escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta mientras leía. Luego mira su reloj. Once con treinta. Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza e incertidumbre, pero su expresión se torna seria y decidida cuando coloca la nota sobre la mesita y se pone en pie.

Tomando las prendas que antes había arrojado sobre la cama se dirige a la ducha. Tarda menos de diez minutos en salir, se viste y se arregla el cabello en menos de cinco, y deja su habitación sin haber tocado la hermosa rosa roja ni una sola vez.

* * *

Hyōga vuelve a mirar su reloj por enésima vez.

Once con cincuenta.

Hace más de una hora que ha montado guardia fuera del hotel y nada, Shun aún no aparece. Está empezando a pensar que quizás no vendrá. Desesperado se quita las gafas de sol y las engancha descuidadamente en el bolsillo frontal de su gabardina sin apartar sus ojos celestes de la entrada.

—¡Diablos! Parece que tendré que pasar al Plan B.

Está a punto de abandonar su posición cuando vuelve a alzar los ojos y ve a Shun en la distancia. De pie afuera del hotel, el joven de ojos verdes está mirando hacia la esquina con la 42.

Hyōga siente a su corazón dar un salto mortal en su pecho tras lo cual comienza a latir como loco.

—Por todos… los… dioses—musita el rubio, sintiendo que le falta el aire cuando lo mira mezclarse entre la gente que viene y va, y caminar rumbo al punto de encuentro que él le ha marcado— _"No más tirantes, eh… Está bien_ … _¡Más que bien! Está guapísimo con ese pantalón ajustado"_ piensa, bebiéndose con anhelo cada movimiento de Shun, tanto como se lo permite la distancia.

Lo ve llegar a la esquina y mirar discretamente en todas direcciones. Después de un minuto, cuando lo ve checar su reloj de pulso y golpear ligeramente el suelo con el pie derecho un par de veces mientras muerde su labio inferior con inquietud, Hyōga sabe que es el momento.

* * *

Sale del hotel y desde allí mira la esquina con la 42.

 _"Extraño lugar para un encuentro"_ piensa Shun.

Hay gente yendo y viniendo por la acera, así que se mete entre ellos y camina lentamente hacia la esquina. Al llegar mira discretamente en todas direcciones, sus ojos deteniéndose en cada figura alta de melena rubia, pero nada, no hay señal de Hyōga. Checa su reloj e imperceptiblemente comienza a golpear el suelo con el pie derecho al ver que faltan muy pocos minutos para el medio día.

Inquieto, se muerde el labio inferior. Un pinchazo de remordimiento se clava en su estómago porque sabe que no es ahí donde debe estar, sino en camino a la recepción de la premiere. _"Y Hyōga no aparece"_ piensa molesto _"¡Diablos! No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí venir. Fue una mala idea"_.

Con este pensamiento en la mente, Shun se gira decidido a volver al hotel. Pero es en ese instante que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un manchón oscuro de ojos celestes y áurea melena aparece ante él como un remolino arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa pues, sin mediar palabra, Hyōga lo levanta del suelo en menos de dos segundos y carga con él sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras se abre paso entre el gentío con suma agilidad.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?!—grita Shun, tratando de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo pero todo lo que ve es un mechón dorado atado a modo de cola de caballo que se agita frenéticamente a causa de la veloz carrera sobre la espalda larga y de hombros anchos—¡Bájame ahora mismo!

Hyōga no responde, solo deja escapar una pequeña risa divertida mientras se mueve velozmente entre la gente como pez en el agua, esquivando personas y obstáculos con una habilidad sorprendente.

Shun escucha claramente esa risa. La conoce a la perfección. Y sabe lo que significa. Es entonces que la sorpresa inicial cede el paso al enojo.

 _"¿Quién te crees que eres, Hyōga Kido?"_ piensa, mientras su torso sigue botando suavemente contra la espalda del rubio y su molestia crece en su pecho como si fuera espuma burbujeante _"¿Crees que puedes llegar de la nada y tratarme así para divertirte un rato a mi costa?"_

Indignado, Shun apuña ambas manos con la intención de soltarle un par de golpes para obligarlo a detenerse pero repentinamente se queda sin oportunidad de hacerlo porque de pronto ya no está siendo llevado por nadie, sino sentado en lo que parece ser el cómodo asiento de un carruaje tirado por caballos.

Frente a él, sonriéndole y mirándolo con brillantes ojos azules, está Hyōga.

Y así, tan pronto como llegó, su enojo de hace segundos queda olvidado por completo a causa de la sorpresa que le produce encontrarse frente a frente, así tan de repente y después de tantos años, con esa sonrisa y ese par de ojos azules que brillan emocionados.

Los ojos celestes del ruso están clavados en el verde imposible de la sorprendida mirada de Shun, y el corazón de éste comienza a tamborilear como loco martilleándole en los oídos como si, en vez de un corazón, tuviera un tambor en medio del pecho.

 _"Había_ _…_ _olvidado… lo atractivo que es"_ piensa Shun, muy a su pesar _"Sus ojos siguen siendo fascinantes. Y esa barbita de tres días le queda fabulosa"_.

Ahora el rubio mira el rostro arrebolado del joven sentado frente a él y no puede evitar deleitarse al ver que los mechones verde bosque, alborotados por la carrera, caen sobre su frente y mejillas dándole un aire increíblemente inocente pero absolutamente sexy.

 _"¡Dioses, de cerca es todavía más guapo! No cabe duda, los años le han sentado de maravilla"._

—Podemos irnos ahora—le indica Hyōga al conductor del coche cuando logra dominar su embelesamiento y encontrar su voz, mientras su mirada continua fija en Shun.

El carruaje comienza su pausada marcha con un pequeño jaloneo, sacando a Shun de esa burbuja de encanto en la que ha caído sin querer. Espabilándose, rompe el contacto visual con Hyōga (contacto que lo está alterando mucho más de lo que esperaba), para mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Qué significa… esto?—pregunta desconcertado.

Mira a su derecha y ve que la avenida está prácticamente desierta de autos mientras que, a su izquierda solo pueden verse las aguas del Sena fluyendo serenamente (en ese momento Shun agradece internamente la tranquilidad que le transmite la vista del río en calma porque es justo lo que necesita para lidiar con su agitación).

—Tu nota decía que quieres hablar, Hyōga—dice, volviendo a mirarlo, esta vez sintiéndose mucho más dueño de sí mismo y de la situación—. Para eso no necesitabas raptarme para traerme a un paseo romántico que ya he dado. Podríamos haber hablado en aquella esquina y…

—Esto no es… Espera, ¿tú has dado ese paseo antes?… ¿Con quién?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero…

—NO ES de tu incumbencia —remarca Shun usando un tono duro.

 _"O… es que acaso ¿estás celoso, Hyōga?"_ piensa de pronto mientras ríe en su mente; mirando con ojos suspicaces la expresión agria que el ruso tiene en el rostro. _"Porque después de cinco años y de todo lo que ya no hubo entre nosotros por tu absurda partida, eso sí que sería interesante"._

Hyōga, por su parte, se obliga a tragarse los celos que, en efecto, le ha dejado la idea de que Shun haya hecho ese paseo romántico con alguien más. Y aunque se está muriendo por hacerlo, sabe que no tiene derecho a reclamar nada. Por eso, mordiéndose los labios, se mantiene en silencio.

Ante ese silencio que se extiende más de lo debido Shun deja escapar un leve suspiro de hastío.

—Mira, si no vas a decirme para qué me trajiste aquí —dice, suavizando el tono de su voz y haciendo amago de levantarse—, será mejor que me vaya.

—¡No, espera, por favor!—exclama Hyōga—. Lo siento. Tienes razón… N-no es de mi incumbencia—admite en voz baja sin querer admitirlo realmente, pero no teniendo otra opción por el momento—. Esto… Si miras a tu alrededor, verás lo que pretendo.

En ese preciso momento, el sonido de una melodía que Shun reconoce como una de sus favoritas empieza a sonar detrás de él. Cuando se gira para mirar puede ver un remolque emparejándose al carruaje, donde toda una orquesta apostada sobre una amplia plataforma está interpretando _Blue Dream_ , de Seiji Yokoyama.

Sorprendido, se vuelve a mirar a Hyōga, quien le sonríe y le indica que mire de nuevo a su alrededor.

Es entonces que Shun puede ver un desfile de acróbatas desplegándose ante él. De inmediato reconoce el acto que están ejecutando como aquel que lo dejara encantado una vez, cuando Hyōga le regaló una ida al _Cirque du Soleil_. Mientras tanto, la orquesta sigue el paso del carruaje interpretando ahora _Blue Forever_.

Shun los mira y los escucha mientras un aluvión de recuerdos cae sobre él, exactamente igual como ocurrió cuando descubrió la rosa roja sobre su mesita de luz. Todo lo que compartió junto a Hyōga en el _Tokio Metropolitan Art Space_ , cuando el rubio contrató toda una tarde con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Andrómeda para que interpretara todo el repertorio de Seiji Yokoyama solo para Shun; o todo lo que experimentó junto a él en el _Cirque du Soleil_ …el compartir juntos, las sonrisas, la sorpresa, la emoción, los pequeños besos robados, la alegría; todo está volviendo a él tan de golpe que lo abruma completamente.

Está a punto de volver la cabeza para pedirle una explicación a Hyōga— _"¡Algo! ¡Necesito que me digas algo, Hyōga! ¿Es que pretendes volverme loco?"_ piensa aturdido—, cuando de pronto escucha que la orquesta se silencia, y ahora empieza a sonar _"Dangerous and Moving"_ , de T.a.t.u.

 _"¡Oh no!… Eso n-no"_

Cuando alza la vista para mirar, el grupo de acróbatas y el remolque de la orquesta se han replegado para darle paso a un gran furgón de bomberos color rojo, mismo que está equipado con un par de grandes altavoces, y en el que vienen montados una decena de jóvenes.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez, Shun?—pregunta el ruso—La tarde con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Andrómeda te fascinó. Y sé que el día con el _Cirque du Soleil_ te encantó. Pero la noche en el club de strippers, con los chicos vestidos de sexys bomberos, fue de lo más memorable—dice Hyōga por sobre el sonido de la música. Shun, apartando sus atónitos ojos verdes de los jóvenes que siguen balanceándose y contoneándose mientras bailan sensualmente sobre el toldo del furgón, lo mira entre sorprendido y aturdido—Todavía no sé cómo logramos escabullirnos de Ikki para poder escaparnos esa noche—añade el rubio entre risas—… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después de que salimos de ahí?—vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con un tono mucho más confidencial—. Tú y yo hicim-

—¡N-no te atrevas a recordarme eso!—logra decir Shun con la voz casi estrangulada.

Pero lo cierto es que Shun lo recuerda. Y muy nítidamente.

Aquella vez Hyōga y él pasaron parte de la noche en el club de strippers. Y cuando salieron de ahí, echaron a caminar bajo las estrellas, sin rumbo fijo; robándose besos y caricias uno al otro en cada esquina. E hicieron el amor por primera vez a la luz de la enorme luna llena que se asomaba por la ventana de la pequeña habitación que alquilaron en el primer hotel que encontraron en su camino. Estaban un poco asustados y nerviosos al principio porque en realidad ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero estaban decididos y más enamorados que nunca, y al final eso hizo que el momento fuera memorable.

 _"¡Dioses, Hyōga! Cómo has podido hacerme esto. Traer todo a mi mente de nuevo después de tantos años, como si hubiera ocurrido_ … _ayer"_ piensa, sintiéndose aturdido y abrumado mientras es golpeado por el recuerdo con impresionante intensidad.

Para cuando el show de los strippers termina, Shun apenas y ha logrado recuperarse del gran impacto emocional que la evocación le ha producido. Y para cuando nota lo que ocurre a su alrededor se da cuenta de que el furgón rojo, igual que la orquesta y los acróbatas, están replegándose a un segundo plano.

En ese momento el pausado andar del carruaje se detiene, y Hyōga, con voz muy suave, murmulla:

—Ahora es mi turno, Shun.

Con un leve gesto de la mano le indica que mire hacia arriba, al cielo azul. Entonces Shun alza los ojos, y mientras lo hace escucha el casi imperceptible chasquido de dedos de Hyōga. Es entonces que Shun puede ver escarcha de hielo, brillante y fina, dibujando bellos corazones en el fondo celeste. Y junto a ellos, letras. Grandes y elegantes letras que forman cuatro palabras.

 _"Lo siento, mi Corazón"_

—Perdóname, Conejito—pide entonces Hyōga en un susurro. Shun aparta los ojos del cielo al escucharlo. Cuando lo mira, el rubio está ofreciéndole una hermosa rosa roja—Perdóname por haberme marchado así. No debí hacerlo. Yo fui un estúpid…

—¡Basta! —exclama Shun, ofuscado y completamente sobrepasado—¡Para ya! E-esto es… E-es demasiado—Hyōga lo mira completamente sorprendido, sosteniendo aún la hermosa flor delante de él—. Tú…, ¿tú crees que puedes llegar y… y pretender simplemente que yo…? ¿Después de cinco años?… N-no puedo creerlo.

—Shun…

—¡No! ¡Es suficiente, Hyōga!

Los ojos turquesa oscuro de Shun están prácticamente relampagueando cuando se clavan en los atónitos celestes de Hyōga. Y cuando vuelve a hablar su voz suena grave y firme.

—Hace cinco años te pedí…, te supliqué que no te marcharas. Te rogué que intentáramos salvar la relación. Aquel _era_ el momento, Hyōga. Ahora no puedes llegar así y h-hacer… todo esto y pretender...

—Shun, por favor… ¡Cometí un estúpido error!

—¡Lo dejé todo cuando te fuiste!—lo corta Shun, queriendo sacar siquiera un poco de todo eso que lo está matando por dentro—Mis estudios, mis sueños, todo. Para empezar de nuevo. Cambié mis metas y perspectivas, y me convertí en actor para salir de Japón; porque quería evitar todos aquellos lugares y todas aquellas cosas que me recordaban mi vida junto a ti. Y ahora tú… tú pretendes revivir todo eso y… ¡Dios! —Shun aspira aire con fuerza. Su molestia casi puede palparse en el aire. Mira la hermosa flor que Hyōga aún sostiene delante de él y agrega:—Una de esas tantas cosas que dejé atrás fueron las rosas, ¿sabes? Especialmente las rojas. En cinco años no he tocado ni una sola... Y no voy a empezar ahora.

—Pero, Shun, yo…

En ese preciso instante el timbre del smartphone de Shun suena cortando repentinamente la casi ahogada voz de Hyōga.

Exaltado y atrapado en el momento como está, Shun lo deja timbrar un par de veces, pero al final aparta sus ojos verdes de los celestes del ruso y mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra rojo vino. Al mirar la brillante pantalla del aparato, su semblante se calma tanto que incluso esboza una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado ante la sorprendida y suspicaz mirada de Hyōga.

Shun responde activando, a propósito, la conversación en altavoz.

—Hola, Percy.

—Josh está a nada de caer en la histeria, Primor —dice una masculina y jovial voz con marcado acento italiano—La recepción de la première ha empezado y no ha dejado de llamarme preguntando a qué hora llegaremos. Ha maldecido tu necedad de no querer usar teléfono móvil mil veces, y solo para divertirme he estado a punto de decirle que sí que tienes un número pero que solo yo tengo el privilegio de llamarte. Aunque, claro, decirle eso hubiera implicado explicar otras cosas, ¿verdad, Bombón?

Shun ríe ante las palabras de Percy.

 _"¿Primor?, ¿Bombón?"_ Hyōga está estupefacto _"¿Quién diablos es ese Percy?"_

— _¡Amo il suono della tua risata, Shun!_ —exclama la voz con su característico tono jovial.

—Puedes decirle a Josh que no se preocupe—responde Shun, dejando pasar el piropo pero riendo una vez más—Voy para allá.

—Aún estoy en el hotel. Pensé que podemos hacerlo esperar un poco más. Además, ya sabes cómo es esto cuando se trata de crear expectación entre las fanáticas… Ellas enloquecerán cuando nos vean llegar juntos, Primor. Especialmente las _shippers_.

Shun vuelve a reír.

—De acuerdo, Percy. Estaré contigo en diez minutos.

— _Spero_ , Bombón.

Shun corta la llamada e inmediatamente se pone de pie.

—Tengo que irme—dice, bajando rápidamente del carruaje y sin volverse a mirar a Hyōga.

—¡Espera! No, por fav…

—¡No me toques! —exclama Shun cuando el ruso lo sujeta torpemente de la muñeca izquierda en un intento desesperado por retenerlo.

Soltándose de él con un fuerte tirón, lo mira directamente a los ojos y con voz firme, declara:

—Me encantaría que dejaras París pero no voy a pedirte que lo hagas porque eres libre de hacer lo que quieras…—Sus ojos verde turquesa centellean y se oscurecen colmándose de fuerza y determinación cuando añade:—, pero en lo que se refiere a mí no quiero que me toques, ¿lo entiendes? No quiero encontrar más rosas rojas en mi habitación, tampoco quiero que vuelvas a llamarme Corazón ni Conejito ni nada…

Su tono es firme y determinante. Hyōga, sintiéndose pequeño ante el verde furioso de su mirada, lo escucha sorprendido sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Tú siempre has creído que soy confiado, ingenuo, gentil…—sigue diciendo Shun sin variar ni un ápice el tono serio y frío de su voz—Solías llamarme _La cosa más dulce_ ¿recuerdas?… Y yo lo era, ¡vaya si lo era!—agrega, dejando escapar una leve risotada—Pero lo cierto es que, en realidad, para ti siempre fui como un muñeco de porcelana: delicado, frágil…, y desechable.

El rubio niega con la cabeza e intenta replicar pero Shun, implacable, no le da ninguna oportunidad de responder porque de inmediato agrega:

—Quiero que te quede bien clara una cosa, Hyōga: Ya no soy el mismo niño ingenuo al que podías enamorar y convencer con tanta facilidad. A ese lo rompiste hace cinco años.

Sin decir más, Shun se gira y echa a andar de vuelta al hotel.

Y Hyōga solo se queda ahí sentado, con la hermosa rosa roja aún en la mano, mirándolo marchar. Con sus esperanzas hechas trizas y el pecho lleno de ardientes celos.

* * *

 **Aquí algunas notas:**

 **"Oui, monsieur": Del francés. Significa "Sí, señor".**

 **"Slip": Un slip o trusa es un calzoncillo ajustado, sin perneras.**

 **"Merci beaucoup": Del francés. Significa "Muchas gracias".**

 **"¡Amo il suono della tua risata, Shun!": Del italiano. Significa: "Me encanta el sonido de tu risa, Shun".**

 **"Spero": Del italiano. Significa: "Te espero".**

 **"Shipper": Escritor de fics que es fan de una pareja en concreto.**

 **La inspiración para este capítulo llegó una noche, después de mirar el video "The Sweetest Thing" de la banda irlandesa, U2 (mi banda del alma, por cierto). Se dice que el vocalista escribió esta canción para disculparse con su esposa por haber olvidado el día de cumpleaños de ella cuando él estaba inmerso en la grabación de un albúm. En el video se ve todo lo que él urde para pedir perdón.**


End file.
